coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8366 (16th April 2014)
Plot Peter doesn't offer any explanation for his drinking and keeps saying he's sorry. Carla is furious with him. He admits he had a drink two weeks ago too. She demands to know why. Simon thinks Peter is going to do something stupid again and walks out. Carla goes after him. Loved up Lloyd and Andrea plan a weekend in Leeds. Simon turns up at the bistro and Carla tells Leanne about Peter falling off the wagon. She admits she feels responsible but Leanne tells her not to bother. Maria is put out by Tyrone and Fiz's closeness despite their attempts to cheer her up. Carla finds Peter sitting in the dark. He tells her he had a drink because he feels so much pressure to be the perfect husband and father. Carla feels a fool for believing he would support her decision to have the baby. Michelle worries as she hasn't heard from Carla. She, Rob and Steve check on them at the flat, where Carla tells them about Peter drinking. Steve admits he covered for Peter in Liverpool. Michelle is stunned. Maria follows Todd out of the Rovers and demands an apology for what he's put her through. Todd tells her Marcus was a bad bet as he was gay. He twists the knife, saying Marcus was thinking of him when he had sex with her. When he calls her vapid and desperate, Maria throws her phone at him. Tyrone and Fiz have to restrain her. Anna continues to be uncomfortable with the family's gratitude for her sorting their troubles out but snaps when Katy suggests that Owen's the one who had it tough. Tyrone consoles Maria but is called away by Fiz. Carla warns Peter there'll be no baby if he drinks again. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla issues Peter with an ultimatum about his drinking; Maria follows Todd out of the pub and launches a tirade of abuse at him; Anna struggles with her guilt about Phelan; and Kevin lays down the law to Maddie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,240,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes